


El gato y el cuervo comparten un café (y tarta de fresa).

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, College, Love, M/M, Strawberries, Ventana, helpme, idk - Freeform, kuroo acosador, pervertido, poner tag es complicado, straberries cake
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: A Kuroo le parece jodidamente atractivo su nuevo vecino.





	El gato y el cuervo comparten un café (y tarta de fresa).

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Aquí os traigo KuroTsukki, que es la pareja que me da la energía suficiente como para respirar cada mañana. Es una historia que tenía cogiendo polvo en mis documentos así que espero que os guste. ¡Muchas gracias!

—¿Otra vez? —Preguntó Akaashi sentándose al lado de Bokuto. Como si fuera un pequeño perro en busca de atención, este último se arrimó al primero pegando sus cuerpos y luego, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro contrario, a pesar de lo incómodo que resultaba debido a la diferencia de alturas.

—Sip —contestó Bokuto cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cálida sensación que el simple roce de su novio le provocaba. Akaashi apoyó su espalda a la pared dejando sus pies colgando sobre la cama para mayor confort.

—Kuroo-san, ¿no cree que parece un poco pervertido? —Cuestionó Akaashi. Desde hacía unos cuantos meses, cuando empezó el nuevo curso en la universidad, cada vez que venía al apartamento de Bokuto para pasar tiempo con este, su mejor amigo y compañero de habitación, Kuroo, se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, mirando por la ventana al edificio contiguo.

—Solo admiro las vistas —respondió el azabache. No mentía, él de verdad admiraba el precioso paisaje frente a él: Una habitación idéntica a la propia, solo que en colores fríos y con madera caoba en vez de la propia, púrpura, dos camas individuales una en frente de la otra y los escritorios y armarios en desigual distribución. Era una habitación bonita más no era lo que llamaba la atención de Kuroo, sino uno de los dos estudiantes universitarios que la habitaba. Este era un chico, algo nuevo para él a quien siempre le han atraídos las féminas. ¡Pero vaya chico! Era alto, bastante e incluso más que él. Su cuerpo era delgado y pálido, le recordaba a una frágil margarita, tenía la extraña sensación de querer tocarlo, acariciarlo... ¡Y hasta romperlo! Fantaseaba con descubrirla flexibilidad que escondía. Sobre su rostro desconocía datos debido a que sólo se había topado con él a través de la ventana, y sus miradas no habían coincidido todavía. Pero su pelo era rubio claro y corto, además de que utilizaba unas gafas cuadradas negras. Imaginaba sus ojos marrones, de algún castaño claro. ¡O hasta azules! Aunque esto último lo dudaba.

Se podía decir que su amor era físico debido a que nunca había hablado con el rubio frente a él, no sabía como era su personalidad, no sabía que estudiaba o hasta que edad tenía. Kuroo suponía que era un estudiante de primer año de universidad.

El azabache se puso de pie cuando su vecino se levantó de su escritorio, sobretodo para evitar un choque incómodo de miradas. Observó a la pareja frente a él y suspiro, ya era hora de que abandonase su propia habitación para que su mejor amigo y el novio de este pudiesen pasar tiempo a solas.

—Mi entretenimiento se ha ido. —Avisó Kuroo cogiendo una chaqueta, su teléfono y su cartera. Pensó en qué podría hacer esa tarde más no se le ocurrió nada, así que optaría por comprar un café y visitar la biblioteca de la universidad, un buen libro no le vendría mal. —Pasad buena tarde, chicos.

Al segundo de Kuroo abandonar el apartamento, la pareja ya se encontraba comiéndose a besos.

Kuroo se maldijo cuando hubo salido a la calle por haber olvidado sus auriculares. Caminó en silencio con las manos en los bolsillos observando a las personas con las que se cruzaba. La mayoría eran caras conocidas debido a la universidad, no era como si se supiese el nombre de cada uno pero podía reconocerlos de alguna clase, o de algún segundo en la cafetería.

Dobló la esquina y entró en una cafetería. Había estado trabajando ahí durante sus dos primeros años de carrera por lo que tenía buena relación con los empleados y con el jefe, además de que el café le parecía espléndido. Tenía un buen ambiente, no muy grande y rural, con pequeñas plantas en cualquier rincón y un expositor con dulces elaborados por los mismos asalariados. Kuroo sonrió, inevitablemente, recordando los viejos tiempos en los que él trabajaba ahí, ¡que mal se le daba cocinar!

Junto a su sonrisa, una ceja se le alzó. Sorprendido, comprobó que su vecino, el chico rubio de gafas, se encontraba sentado en la mesa que él siempre ocupaba, tomando un café junto a un pastel de fresa. Por su cabeza pasaron diversas teorías, desde que le había seguido hasta el lugar porque también tenía interés en él, hasta la de que tenía una velocidad increíble y debido a esto había llegado antes que él, cuando obviamente había salido más tarde. Se había fijado en cada una de las personas con las que había caminado llegando al recinto y estaba totalmente seguro de que ese rubio no había sido una.

—Oye, Yaku —llamó Kuroo a uno de los chicos que se encontraban detrás del mostrador —, ¿cómo es el nombre del chico rubio de mi mesa?

—Hola a ti también —saludó Yaku juntando sus cejas en un ceño fruncido. Miró, sin disimular, al mencionado para encogerse de hombros. —Ni idea. ¿Por qué? ¿Le vas a reclamar el lugar? Sabes que eso aquí no se hace...

—¿Qué? No. Eso solo pasó una vez y fue porque el gilipollas estaba pegando un chicle —excusó el azabache. Yaku comenzó a preparar el pedido de Kuroo, el cual ni si quiera había sido mencionado más ya era conocido.—Es mi vecino. Quiero conocerlo.

—Oh. Nunca pensé que Lev tuviera razón. ¡Te gustan los chicos! —Exclamó muy sorprendido el camarero, mencionando a otro de los trabajadores de la cafetería. Kuroo chistó haciéndolo callar.

—¡Sólo quiero saber su nombre!

Yaku le dio el café recibiendo el dinero exacto, enviando una mirada que gritaba a los cuatro vientos "Sí, claro". Kuroo soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros.

—Ve y pregunta.

«¡No es tan fácil!» pensó.

Miró una última vez antes de dirigirse a una de las mesas. Pensó en acercarse a la del rubio pero parecía bastante inmerso en el libro que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Cómo iniciaría una conversación con él sin parecer subnormal? No conoce nada sobre él, ¿qué tema elegir? Podía ir, sentarse frente a él y disimular no haberlo visto. O bien simplemente acercarse y decirle hola. Pero eso sería patético.

Kuroo tardó demasiado en pensar en qué forma actuar, cuando se volvió a fijar en el rubio, su café estaba frío y este recogía sus cosas. Echó su cabeza hacia detrás, derrotado, en la silla y dejó que su cuerpo se escurriera por esta. Su profundo amor hacia su vecino se condenaba a cada segundo que pasaba. Sentía que acabaría muriendo sólo, sin gatos porque era alérgico a estos, si no conseguía a aquel rubio.

—¿Eres Kuroo?

¿Era un ángel quién hablaba? Kuroo se recompuso de inmediato al observara la persona frente a él. Sus ojos no eran azules si no dorados, castaños claro, tal y como había predicho en primera estancia. Su rostro era incluso más radiante que su cuerpo, sus facciones eran puntiagudas, su barbilla afilada y sus cejas finas. Su propia boca se entre abrió ligeramente, sorprendido, pero la cerró al pensar que se vería como un idiota frente a su guapo vecino.

—¿Sí? —No estaba seguro de nada en ese momento, ni si quiera podía comprobar que la persona frente él era real. Esta, alzó una ceja un poco intrigada.

—Ajá...El camarero de ahí, —pausó para señalar a Yaku detrás de él—me ha dado esto para ti.

Sobre la mesa, el rubio dejó una porción de tarta de fresa la cual había estado sosteniendo todo el momento más la cual Kuroo no había percatado. Confundido, miró el alimento y luego a su vecino repetidas veces.

—¿Tarta de fresa? —No era por quejarse de comida gratis, pero dicho dulce no era de sus favoritos. El rubio se encogió de hombros y dio un pasó hacia detrás para salir de la cafetería, no tenía ni idea del por qué había tenido que hacer el trabajo de un camarero. Kuroo supo que no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad que su amigo le había dado, así que agarró la muñeca de su vecino para impedir su movilidad. Este, sorprendido, le miró esperando una explicación. —Uhm... —Pausó más bien para inventar una excusa —¿La quieres tú? No soy fan de las fresas.

Y recordó que antes había comido una acompañada de un café, supuso que le gustaban. Acertó. Los ojos del contrario se abrieron, brillando pero todavía con deje desconfiado. No era normal que un desconocido te invitase a un postre.

—Si no quieres no hay problema. Es solo que no quería tirarla y... —El silencio acribillaba a cada segundo al azabache. Antes de que continuara divagando, el rubio ya se había sentado en el asiento frente a él.

—Vale —fue lo que contestó él. Kuroo, quien no pensaba llegar tan lejos, ya no sabía que decir. El rubio comía frente a él en silencio hasta que sintió la mirada contraria en sus movimientos. —¿Qué? —replicó.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Kuroo no podía creer el haber visto una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de su vecino, pero así había sucedido.

—Tsukishima. 

Era un nombre de ángeles, estaba seguro.

—Soy Kuroo —pausó, observando como el rubio se metía una cucharada de pastel en la boca. Quizás si era un pervertido después de todo. —y soy tu vecino.

—Ya lo sé. Te veo a través de la ventana. —Tomó por sorpresa a Kuroo quien abrió ligeramente la boca. A Tsukishima su reacción le pareció divertida. —¿Qué? ¿Creías que no veía como te quedabas mirando descaradamente mi habitación?

Kuroo enrojeció al instante, nervioso. Tragó saliva intentando relajarse, Tsukishima le estaba tomando el pelo a fin de cuentas. Sonrió de manera landina, apoyando sus brazos en la mesa e inclinándose hacía el chico.

—Qué decir, me gustan las vistas.


End file.
